


She Shines and Glimmers

by maxsfreckles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, Drunk Adora, F/F, Fluff, loopy, mildly jealous Glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: Adora and Glimmer are roommates in college. After a night out of partying, Adora calls Glimmer while she’s drunk to come pick her up.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	She Shines and Glimmers

**Author's Note:**

> I have opened fanfic commissions again, if anyone is interested DM me on tumblr (same username) or comment below <3

Glimmer has read over the same paragraph over five times. She can't concentrate to save her life, these words might as well be hieroglyphs. She’s been laying on her bed and reading since Adora left for her party at seven. It’s midnight now and she hasn’t heard from her roommate.

 _Can’t believe I turned this dork into a party animal. Just a few months ago she didn’t even know that word existed_ , she thinks and chuckles to herself. 

Although Glimmer is happy that Adora is beginning to learn how to have fun, she is worried about her whereabouts. The blond girl hasn't texted or given her any update since she left. Her mind is constructing the worst case scenarios. 

Glimmer grabs her phone and presses Adora’s contact.

_No answer._

She runs a hand through her fluffy pink hair and lets out a stressed sigh, trying to calm herself down.

She looks over at her window and sees the bright moon staring down at her. Glimmer hears some crickets chirp and the faint sound of the gentle wind. The sounds of this starry night are calming, but her nerves are still consuming her. 

_I’m overreacting._ _She’s fine._ _Just living it up._ _Hell, maybe she met a cute girl at the party and she’s staying over at her place._

Glimmer thinks, ignoring the pang of jealousy that hits her. She doesn’t like that, but Adora is free to do what (and who) she pleases. How can she be jealous? Adora has no idea she feels this way, and she’s too much of a coward to tell her.

Glimmer sighs and closes her notebook in frustration. “Fuck it, I ain’t getting any work done tonight anyways.” she says to herself. The girl, defeatedly, opens up _YouTube_ to watch something to distract her loud mind. She clicks on a video and suddenly Adora’s contact picture flashes on her screen. 

Glimmer straightens up quickly and immediately answers, accidentally kicking her notebook off her bed in the process. 

“Oh my god Adora are you okay? I called you a while back and you didn’t answer.” Glimmer says, worry coating her voice. 

“I’m doing a- _amazing_ -“ Adora replies, with some music blaring in the background. Glimmer can feel her friend's drunk, loopy smile just from hearing her voice. “Just one _little-tiny-no-biggie_ problem.” Adora adds.

“Oh, no.” 

“M-my ride left early, but I was having SO much fun that I stayed. I met all of these fun peeps, say hi guys-“ Glimmer flinched and distanced her phone from her ear as they loudly greeted her. “But they all live here, so they can’t take me home. Can you pick me up, please?” Adora adds, pouting her lip even though Glimmer can't see it.

“Of course! Don't worry, I’ll be there soon.” Glimmer replies, already putting on her jacket and getting her keys. 

“You’re the best Glimmer, I love you SO much.” Adora slurs. 

“I-I love you too, see you soon!” Glimmer says, feeling her face get red. 

“O-okay, oh we’re at _Saph’s Bar_ by the way. I’ll be outside-” she adds.

Glimmer hears Adora’s phone falling on the pavement, followed by a slurred “Shit, can you get that?” and lets out a chuckle. 

* * *

  
Glimmer gets out of her car and sees Adora dorkily waving at her. One of the “peeps” she had met that night was helping her walk towards Glimmer. She was very muscular and tall. Her white hair was styled to the side and her undercut perfectly framed her strong features.

“Thank you so much for keeping an eye on her.” Glimmer says to her, relieved and a little nervous from how attractive this stranger is. Adora gleefully wraps her strong arms around her friend once she sees her. “Hi Glimmer~” Adora says loopily. 

“Yeah, she’s still pretty out of it. I gave her some water, so she should be back to herself in a bit.” the woman replies. “You must be Glimmer, I’m Scorpia by the way.” Scorpia says with a friendly smile, extending her hand. 

"That's so kind of you, thank you! Nice to meet you." Glimmer smiles back and shakes her hand. “Wait, how do you know my name? Did she talk about me or something?" she asks.

“Oh did she! She wouldn’t shut up about you, all good things though, don’t worry. It was real sweet.” Scorpia replied gleefully.

"Oh wow." Glimmer was surprised Adora talked about her at all. She met this stunning stranger, yet she talked about _her_? She remained lost in thought for a few seconds. Scorpia broke the brief silence.

“Well, I have to get going, don’t want to keep my kitties alone for too long. It was nice to meet you, hope I see you around!” Scorpia waved goodbye with a wide smile and walked towards her apartment. 

“Don’t worry, thank you again!” Glimmer waved as she left. _So Adora talked about me, huh._ The girl thought while she walked with her friend. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Adora drunkenly saying good things about her to a complete stranger. _What a weirdo._

“What’re you s-smiling about?” Adora teased, grinning loopily from the crook of Glimmer’s neck. Glimmer blushed, forgetting for a second just how close Adora was. Her blue eyes looking even more beautiful from up close. 

“U-uh nothing. Just smiling at how drunk you are.” Glimmer said quickly. Adora snorted at that. She stayed quiet for a few seconds and looked up at Glimmer's warm olive skin, kind eyes and pink hair. She is so grateful that she has someone like Glimmer in her life. Always there for her no matter what. Not many people would be willing to drive at this hour for her. Adora lets out a dreamy sigh.

“T-thank you for this." she says, tightening her embrace a little.

"No problem." Glimmer replies, with a warm smile. The blond girl smiles back loopily. 

"Y-you’re so pretty, like how does your hair even do that?” Adora said, thinking out loud. 

“Do what?” Glimmer replied, confused.

“You know, just shine and glimmer. Hehe _Glimmer_.” Adora said, making herself laugh and snort. “ _You_ always shine and glimmer. “ Adora added, smiling into the crook of her neck. 


End file.
